


Breathe Into Me

by BrokenCalibre



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cybersex, Dirty talk-kinda, Explicit Sex, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, OFC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Steve looks at porn, Then breaks his computer, a few fluffy bits, avengers smut, captain america smut, more to come - Freeform, porn with little bit of plot, steve loses his virginity, steve rogers smut, steve's a bit of a worrier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCalibre/pseuds/BrokenCalibre
Summary: It started with a broken laptop. It ended with an orgasm. But how will it continue? ((Hint: lotsa sex.))





	1. You Poor, Sweet, Innocent Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Steve Rogers smut. It was fun! I'll probably add to this at some point, as Steve explores the new sexual worlds now commonplace in the modern age.

There were plenty of things Steve Rogers loved about the twenty-first century. Food, for example, and how easily it was obtained. Transportation was great; you could zip around the whole country in a matter of hours. Television was almost dangerous with how much programming was out there now, hundreds of channels on all day long. The internet was even worse, and so much better. Steve couldn’t possibly fathom how many hours, even days, he had spent online, exploring and learning and just being amazed. These were just a few of the many, many things Steve had discovered in the past few months.

Then there were the things he just couldn’t wrap his head around.

Waste. So much of it. Every day, and in so many ways. Food, clothes, books, even cars, just left by the wayside. Rudeness. Steve might have grown up in New York, but even he had always shown respect for his elders, courtesy to strangers, kindness to children, but now? People wouldn’t even meet each other’s eyes. The elderly went ignored, strangers were seen as dangerous, and the kids? Man, the kids were awful! Steve had heard and read tales of teenagers bullied to death, working to death, drinking to death, taking drugs and ruining their minds. He couldn’t understand any of it.

But, by far the most perplexing difference in the modern world was the women. He didn’t mean that in a bad way; he had always respected women, at home and in the workplace, and he certainly believed them equal to men in terms of worth, but still…it was so hard to overcome the deeply ingrained sexism he didn’t even know he had. The first dirty look he got was from a young woman laden with shopping bags. Steve had stepped in front of her to open the door for her, seeing her struggle with her load, and she had glared at him!

“I’m not some invalid!” she had snapped, storming past him. Steve had stood there for several long moments, stunned by her fury.

Later that same day, Steve’s head was reeling from studying up on feminism, after a talking to from Natasha.

“Women have been looked down upon for so long,” she told him curtly. “And we’ve been fighting back just as long, only now, we’re finally beginning to be taken seriously.”

“I was just trying to help,” Steve said weakly.

“Trying to help isn’t the problem,” Natasha replied. “It’s why. You wanted to help because you didn’t think she could do it herself. Would you have thought that if it had been a man?”

Steve had wanted to protest, but he knew it was true.

“Then it’s sexist. Treating a women as less than a man, even if you think you don’t see it that way, is sexist, and usually demeaning. It probably hung over her for the rest of her day, that you thought she was weak enough to need a big strong man to open doors for her.”

So Steve had gone home, spent hours online trying to understand and rectify his mistake, and ended up with little more than a headache. But he tried to do better, he really did, except the line was so blurry. How could he possibly know if he was helping someone, or just offending them?

“Rule of thumb, buddy,” Clint told him one day. “Unless you’re on a date, and unless someone is clearly struggling, just let them open their own doors.”

“W-what changes about dates?” Steve asked, a burst of embarrassment flushing over his cheeks.

“Oh man,” Clint chuckled. “I’m not even gonna touch that one.”

Steve was sent back to the internet, where, after a couple of vague searches about how to act on dates, he found himself stuck on a website he desperately wanted to get away from. Which is yet another thing about the internet-age he found completely bizarre.

Pornography.

Of course, it existed back then, he wasn’t stupid, but, seriously, the internet, the television, the magazines, the movies! You couldn’t get away from it! And what kind of man did these things on a first date? What kind of women liked it? Steve was both astounded, and ashamed, by how intrigued he was.

The first time was a mistake.

The second time was just curiosity.

The third time was a mistake again.

The fourth time…he was beginning to like it.

None of the hardcore stuff, of course. That was just disgusting. But the sweet stuff, the…sensual stuff…lovemaking, by a fireplace, in a bed of roses. He liked those ones. The ones with soft laughter, and languid kisses, no high pitched shrieking, but gentle moans and sighs.

If only he had known how to delete his internet history.

*****

Violette was a techie. Or at least, that’s what she called herself. Steve assumed that wasn’t her official title. She was nice, a bit cheeky, but Steve kinda liked that about her. She wasn’t as stoic as Natasha, or as prim as Maria. She was a flirt, in the same way Tony was a flirt; inoffensive and indiscriminate. Sometimes it made Steve a little jealous, when she’d tilt her head and wink at someone that wasn’t him, but he pushed the feelings down, repeating ‘feminism’ over and over in his head.

If he didn’t care when Tony did it, it was sexist of him to care when she did it.

His laptop had stopped working. Steve knew almost nothing about computers, just enough to make it do basic tasks, so when it wasn’t responding to his furious clicks and taps, he called Tony.

“You serious?” Tony drawled into the phone.

“Yeah, it’s not working-“

“So you called me? Certified full-on genius, me?”

“Well, you can fix it right?”

“Sorry, Rogers, but that is leagues below my paygrade,” Tony replied. “Take it to Vi, or one of the other tech support kids.”

So he did, somewhat glad for an excuse to pay Violette a visit.

“Probably just a virus,” she told him, tucking her hair behind her ears as she plugged a cable of some sort into the side of the laptop, connecting it to another computer.

“A virus?” Steve hadn’t heard of computer viruses before, and was suitably baffled. “It’s sick?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Vi said, chuckling. “If you don’t update your protection software, viruses can get through the firewall. You been on any sketchy websites lately?”

“Um, what?”

“Never mind.” Vi’s hair fell back into her face as she shook her head, smiling. Steve’s stomach went hot, and he couldn’t help but grin back at her, for once not caring that he did not understand a thing. That was until Vi’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, someone’s adapting to the times.” She laughed again, her cheeks slightly pink.

“I don’t…what?” This time his stomach folded in on itself painfully. Vi was biting her lower lip, failing to supress a smirk.

“I think I know where you caught that virus, Cap,” she eventually said. “You really gotta be careful where you find your porn, you know. So many of these websites are a hotbed of hacker activity, just waiting for a careless horn-dog to click on the wrong link.”

Steve hadn’t heard anything past ‘your porn’, heat draining from his face, then flooding it.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry!” he stuttered out, his eyes dropping to the floor. “I didn’t know you could, that you would see…that. Shit, Vi, I am so sorry.”

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Vi said, holding one hand up to quiet him. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know. Everybody poops, and everybody watches porn. Well, above a certain age.”

“That’s not…it’s still…” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s indecent.”

“I’m a support technician, Steve,” Vi said gently. “I have seen so much worse, I swear.”

“So, you won’t…say anything?”

“Of course not!” Vi had gone back to typing away. “It’s not a big deal anyway. Like I said, everyone does it. I do it.”

“Y-you do?” Steve’s cheeks were on fire, his eyes wide.

“Yeah.” Vi gave him a wink. “Best way to relax after a hard day, you know.”

“I didn’t know women…liked that…”

“Really? Hasn’t the male/female disparity already got you in trouble, Cap?”

“Yeah, but, that’s different,” Steve insisted. “Women aren’t supposed to-“

“There’s no way you could finish that sentence on a good note,” Vi cut in. “Just trust me, yeah? Women like porn, just as much as men. Women like to masturbate, just as much as men. You should look it up actually, next time you’re feeling…frisky. In fact, I’ll send you a list of safe sites, yeah? Maybe prevent another infection, you know.”

“I don’t think there’ll be a ‘next time’,” Steve muttered, rubbing his forehead.

“You’ll get over it,” Vi assured him. “And I’ll show you how to delete your internet history, if you like?”

“That’d be great.”

*****

It took a couple of weeks before Steve ventured back online, and even then it was only for a few minutes. He typed in the first site Vi had sent him, and scrolled through the categories to ‘Female Masturbation’. The resulting thumbnails that appeared had him shutting the while laptop down immediately. Sure, he had seen vaginas in his usual porn, but never so…intimately. It felt invasive. He didn’t like it. Well, he kind of liked it, but he felt like he shouldn’t. And he didn’t like that he kind of liked that too.

The next attempt saw him getting a little further. He chose a video at random, and made it through the first few minutes, a heavily made-up curvy brunette showing off her collection of…um, _stimulants_. As soon as she settled down in front of the camera and spread her legs, Steve had to click away. It was too much.

A few days later, he loaded up the same video, and clicked ahead, right into the middle of video. A bright blue vibrating phallic device was being slipped in and out of the woman’s vagina, while a perfectly manicured nail rubbed at something just above. Steve gasped and paused the video, shocked by the exposure of such a personal act. He was about to click off when a thought seized him.

‘ _This is what Violette does.’_

His cock immediately reacted, his eyes raking over the paused image. Was she doing that at this very moment? Her legs spread while she pleasured herself. Was she watching a video of her own? Or perhaps she was…thinking of him too?

Again his cock surged with arousal. Steve unpaused the video, letting his imagination lead him away from the reality of this stranger on his screen to the fantasy of Violette, her head thrown back as she thought of him between her legs. His hand went to his crotch, adjusting himself, then palming himself.

Then he turned it off again.

‘ _This isn’t right_.’ He sighed heavily, hand on his forehead. ‘ _I can’t_ …’ But he wanted to. So badly.

He clicked back on the video, then off again almost immediately.

Then he shut down the laptop and went to bed.

*****

He saw Violette towards the end of the next day, and felt a rush of heat both in his face and in his stomach. She grinned and waved, which he returned self-consciously, praying that he was only imagining the tightness in his pants.

_‘Don’t come over. Don’t come over. Don’t come over. Shit.’_

“Hey.” Vi sidled over to him, tapping him on the upper arm with a closed fist. “Stayin’ safe online?”

“U-um, I don’t- yeah, I guess.”

“And have you…” She lowered her voice, leaning closer. “…learned more about women, you know?”

“Oh!” Steve jerked away, sure his face must be on fire. “Y-yeah, yeah, I think so.”

Vi giggled, quickly covering her mouth with her hands.            

“You ‘think’ so?” She tilted her head to one side, and Steve felt his stomach lurch again. “Did some parts leave you confused?”

“I…” Steve sighed, before confessing: “I didn’t- _couldn’t_ watch it.”

Vi pursed her lips, then took Steve by the arm and led him into a nearby room. The room, an office space of some sort, was empty, and Steve’s usually steady heart began to pound.

“What’re you-“

“You couldn’t watch it?” Vi’s expression was stern, and Steve was suddenly very aware he had offended her. “You’re happy to watch some dude jackhammer away at a chick, but not when she’s the one pleasuring herself?”

“W-what, no! I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Then how did you mean it?”

“Just that I…felt…it felt invasive,” Steve stammered out, well aware of his fumbling speech. “It was too…personal.”

“Not if she’s posted it online,” Vi pointed out. “She’s happy for people to see it. She _wants_ people to see it.”

“Well, I wasn’t comfortable,” Steve replied. “It didn’t…you know, _get me_ like that.”

“Oh?” Vi’s eyebrows were raised. “All right…” She sighed, her shoulders drooping. “I mean, I guess not everyone likes the same stuff.”

“Vi…” Steve hated how disappointed she looked.

“It’s fine, Steve.” She forced a smile to her face. “I’m sorry for getting mad. I thought it was, like, a misogyny thing, you know? Like men can jack off, but women aren’t allowed.”

“No, it wasn’t-“

“I know, I get it, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.” Vi placed her hand on the handle, opening the door a few centimetres. “I’ll see you later.”

“Wait.” Steve pushed the door closed, his hand above Vi’s head.

“What?”

“I kept thinking about you,” Steve mumbled, his cheeks burning.

“What?” Vi repeated.

“I kept thinking about you,” Steve said, slightly louder. “That you…do what she was doing…looked like that, sounded like that…that’s what felt…wrong about it. I shouldn’t have been thinking of you like that while I was…you know? It’s wrong. I’m so sorry.”

“What?” This time the word was followed by a spurt of laughter, and Steve dared to peek down at her. She was grinning, her own face slightly flushed. “Steve, that’s not…I don’t mind that. It’s actually flattering. I mean…” She gestured at him, up and down his body. “You are…beyond gorgeous, and so amazing, and so nice. If Captain America likes to think about me…well, I can’t think of a better way to end my day.” She took a breath. “Actually…I might be the one thinking about you tonight…if that’s okay with you?”

“Y-you would-“ Steve spluttered into a cough, turning away from Vi. “Holy Shhh- I can’t believe you would want to…”

“Can I?” Vi sidestepped around him, looking up at him with a flirtatious smile. “Please?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah, sure, of course.”

“Your laptop,” Vi then said coyly. “You know how to video chat?”

“Uh…” Steve replied, taken aback by the sudden change of topic. “Is that important?”

“No, but it’s fun.” Vi winked. Steve still didn’t understand, but Vi seemed happy enough, returning to the door. She swayed slightly as she gazed at Steve, chewing on her lower lip. “You have a favourite colour?”

“Uh, blue, I guess,” Steve answered. “Like, dark blue.”

“Yeah.” Vi’s grin returned. “I can work with that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Maybe nothing,” Vi replied, slipping through the door. “Maybe a whole lot. Later, Cap!”

“Bye…”

*****

‘ _Right_ ,’ Steve told himself that night. ‘ _She said it’s okay to…whatever_.’ He loaded up the website, found the video, and clicked. ‘ _She said it’s flattering_.’ The video began to load. ‘ _She said…God, she said she’d think of me…_ ’ He had thought of her thinking of him, but he didn’t think it would actually be the case.

He was just about to start the video, taking a deep breath and adjusting his pants, when his laptop started…ringing? Like a phone.

“Uh, hang on,” he said to no one, scrambling about with the trackpad, trying to close something down, or load something up. A small image on the bottom of the screen caught his attention, and he clicked on it, nearly choking when Vi’s face suddenly took over the entire screen.

“Evening, Cap,” she said.

“Vi?” Steve moved back from the desk. “You can see me too, right?”

“Yeah,” she chuckled with a nod. “I can see you fine.”

“What’s going on?” Steve asked. “Is everything all right?” Vi was wearing what looked like a dressing gown, a soft grey silk covering her shoulders and wrapped across her chest.

‘ _Come on, Steve_ ,’ he chided himself. ‘ _Don’t be looking at her chest_.’

“Everything’s great,” Vi replied. “I was just wondering how you’re getting on, you know? Or off, as it may be.”

“I-I haven’t…started,” Steve said, his cheeks flushing yet again. “I was just, I only just turned the computer on.”

“Good, then I haven’t missed anything.” Vi’s words made Steve’s cock twitch. “I was hoping to catch you.” Vi stood, the screen filled with her torso, before the grey silk fell away, leaving Steve staring at Vi’s breasts, which remained covered in a dark blue lace.

“V-vi!” Steve gasped, automatically looking away. “What’re you-“

“You said you liked this colour.” Vi bent over, bringing her face back into view, and Steve could now see straight down her cleavage. “You don’t like it?”

“I like it,” he replied, trying to stop his eyes from flicking back to the tantalising view. “I just wasn’t expecting…those.”

“Hmmm? What about these?” Vi tilted the camera down to her crotch, a similar garment covering her most intimate part. She then turned slightly, letting Steve see the curve of her ass and where the lace was thinner, revealing more of her than Steve was prepared for.

“Shit,” he hissed, his hand going to his crotch to force his cock down. “Vi, what’re you doing?!”

“What would you like me to do?” she replied, sitting back down in her original position. Steve’s eyes locked onto the swell of her breasts, barely aware he was doing it. “I can take it off, you know.”

“W-what?”

“I was actually planning on taking it off,” Vi went on. “It unhooks at the front, you see.” She trailed her forefingers along the lace of each cup, down to the part in the middle. “Just here.” She bit her lip, looking at Steve. “Shall I?”

“God, yes.” Steve didn’t really know what he was saying, just that whatever was happening couldn’t stop now.

“Good answer.” Vi’s hands moved together, then apart, bringing the cups of her bra away, rolling her shoulders back for the straps to slip down her arms. Steve’s mouth went dry, and he struggled to swallow, Vi’s breasts naked on his laptop screen.

“Wow…” He gaped at the sight before him, his eyes raking over Vi’s breasts as they rose and fell, her breathing speeding up. They were amazing. Her nipples were pointed proudly towards him, and Steve wished to reach through the screen, to know if her skin felt as soft as it looked, to know how her nipples would feel brushing against his lips, to hear if her heart was pounding as quickly as his own. “Vi, I…don’t know what to say…”

“Looking at me like that, I don’t think words are necessary.” Vi grinned, sitting forward, her arms brought together as she leaned on her hands between her legs. The position forced her breasts together, thrusting them further forwards. “How about you now, Cap?” she then asked, batting her lashes.

“M-me?”

“I mean, you don’t have to,” Vi said quickly, shyness suddenly coating her voice. “If this is, if it gets too much, if you don’t like it-“

“I like it!” Steve cut in, panicked, afraid she would stop. “I just don’t know what you mean. I’ve never done this…like this.”

“Oh, right, yeah.” Vi chuckled, shaking her head. “But you will tell me, yeah? If you wanna stop?”

“I don’t wanna stop,” Steve said, feeling a smile cross his features.

“But if you do,” Vi insisted. “I know you’re a gentleman, and don’t like hurting people’s feelings and stuff, but you have to tell me.”

“I will, I promise.” Warmth flooded Steve’s stomach. Not arousal, but genuine affection. “Tell me, what do I do?”

“Well, I took my top off…” The flirtatious tone was back in Vi’s voice. “So, you could take yours off too, if you like?”

“Right.” Steve felt silly for not getting it the first time, and quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head. Underneath he wore his usual white vest, and felt a wave of embarrassment, knowing it was no longer in fashion for men to wear them every day. “Sorry, hang on.” He tugged that up too, tossing it aside.

“Why’re you apologising?” Vi asked with a giggle. “For wearing a vest?”

“Yeah, I know guys tend not to wear them now, but I-“

“Steve,” Vi said, cutting him off. “You wear what you want, no apologies necessary. I think it’s kinda hot actually, the vest. Looks…sweaty.”

“It is,” Steve replied, his eyebrows rising as he smiled shyly. “What do we do now? How does this work-” He gestured between himself and the laptop. “-if I can’t touch you?”

“I touch myself.”

The words sent a rush of blood to Steve’s cock.

“And you watch.”

He officially had an erection.

“If you wanna join in,” Vi went on. “Not that you have to, of course. You touch yourself too. You can do it without showing me, if you prefer.”

“And, if I want to show you?”

“Just tilt the screen down,” Vi replied. “Like this.” She tipped her own camera down, showing Steve her lace-covered crotch again. Her legs were spread open, pulling the material tight. “Can you see this?” Vi slipped one finger inside her underwear, and Steve took a sharp inhale.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Are you…gonna take those off too?”

“Not quite yet.” Vi pulled the camera back up, and winked. “I like a little more tit-play first.” She stretched her arms up over her head, lifting her breasts too, then lowered her hands to her shoulders. “Also, I need to let my hair down.” Her hands disappeared behind her head, pulled something free, causing her hair to tumble down, brushing against her skin. Steve stifled a moan, one hand squeezing his cock subconsciously.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered. Vi ducked her head, biting her lower lip as she blushed. Steve watched the skin of her chest turn pink too, and felt the desire to touch her again. “I wish I could feel your skin,” he said huskily. “Feel how soft it is, how hot it is.”

“Steve.” Vi spoke in a soft sigh, one hand trailing across her collarbone. “Tell me more; what else do you wanna do to me?”

“I want to touch your breasts.” Steve didn’t need to think twice. “Hold them in my hands, squeeze them. I want to taste your, your nipples.” Not a word he was used to saying out word; in fact, that may have been his first time ever saying it. “Kiss them, one after another.” He swallowed painfully, kneading at his crotch. “What would you want me to do?” he then asked her lowly. “If I was there?”

“Everything you just said, and more,” Vi replied, her eyes fluttering closed. “Take my nipples in your mouth, but not to kiss, to suck. Deeply. Hungrily.” She circled her nipples with two fingers, then took a breast in each hand, pushing and pulling on them, cradling them within her palms. “Ah!” Vi’s back arched, as she pinched her nipples between her thumb and forefinger. “Fuck!”

Steve had to unzip his pants, his erection was pulsing, desperately wanting free. He palmed himself as Vi cried out again, pulling on her nipples. She breathed heavily, opening her eyes to gaze at Steve. Her tongue peeked out, wetting her lips.

“You know,” she murmured, her hands sliding down her sides. “Men have nipples too.”

Steve looked down at his chest. He’d never thought to touch them before, not like this. Sure, it felt good in the shower if he was horny, scrubbing himself a little rougher than needed, but now…

“Try it,” Vi said, smiling softly into the camera, swaying in her seat. “Feels good.”

“I don’t really know how,” Steve admitted.

“Close your eyes,” Vi replied. Steve hesitated, so she said it again: “Close your eyes.”

“Okay…” He did so, trying not to let his body tense up.

“Press your palms against your chest,” Vi instructed him. “Just under your pecs.” Steve obeyed, a crease forming between his brows. “Okay, now rub in small circles, applying more pressure.” It didn’t feel amazing, but Steve couldn’t deny it was doing something somewhere. “Bring your hands together, up through the centre of your chest, to your collarbone, then around the outside, down back to where you started.”

“This isn’t really-“

“Shhh,” Vi hushed them. “Patience, Cap. It’s about anticipation before stimulation. The longer you wait for the touch you long for, the better it feels. Do it again, but press harder.” He did. “Again, but bring the circle closer to your nipples.” He did, something flaring within his groin. “You can feel it, can’t you?”

“Y-yeah.”

“One more time, Steve, but on the way down, let the very tips of your fingers brush the edge of your nipples, the areola.”

Steve’s hips jerked slightly as he did so.

“Yeah, like that,” Vi encouraged him. “Again.” He did it twice more, before Vi told him to stop.

“Did I do something wrong?” Steve asked, his eyes snapping open.

“Eyes closed, Rogers,” Vi replied, grinning. “Hands on the outside of either pec.”

“Like this.”

“Perfect. Now, slowly push them close together, letting your palms skim over just the tips of your nipples.”

A stifled groan came from somewhere deep in Steve’s throat.

“Again, slower.”

Another groan, his teeth baring down on his lower lip.

“Do it again, but when I say when, pinch them like I did,” Vi then said, her own voice strained somehow. Steve longed to open his eyes, to watch her watching him. He waited, almost holding his breath, for her word. “Now.”

“Fuck!” Steve’s back arched, a lightning bolt of pleasure streaking through his insides.

“More pressure,” Vi commanded. “Then less. On and off, like a throbbing orgasm.”

“Vi, shit!” Steve’s hips canted upwards against his will, rutting into the air, desperate for some contact. “V-Vi”

“Pull them forward,” Vi gasped out. “Until it hurts, then let go.”

“Ahh!” Steve’s stomach clenched and rolled, his chest heaved, then he went slack, panting. He finally opened his eyes to see Vi’s own body arched towards him, as she mimicked the actions she had described to him. “Vi, I…God, I want to touch you!”

“You are!” Vi cried out, gasping. “Yes! Steve, fuck!” Then she laughed, her mouth hanging open. “You said fuck,” she spluttered out. “I’ve never heard you say that before!”

“There’s a lot going on here I’ve never done before,” Steve replied, his lips quivering, his eyes glued to hers, watching them stretch into a grin, her tongue running along and dampening them.

“You wanna keep going?” she then asked, releasing her nipples and opening her eyes. Her breaths came in short pants, her cheeks flushed.

“Absolutely.”

“Thank God,” Vi replied, teasing her hands through her hair. “Because I am soaked.” One hand travelled down, out of sight, and she moaned, long and low. She then brought two fingers up into her mouth, sucking them deep, then letting them out with a pop. Steve knew about female lubrication, and from the pornography he had seen, he also knew some people liked to taste it, but it wasn’t until that moment that he wanted it for himself.

“I want to taste you,” he heard himself whisper. “On my own fingers, on my own tongue.” Vi gave no indication of hearing him, but she rose from her seat. Steve’s heart jolted, thinking he had said something wrong, that she was leaving, but she lifted the laptop, carrying it with her. His heart jolted again, when he realised she was taking him into her bedroom.

Resting the laptop on the bed, Vi propped her pillows against the headboard, sat cross legged, then pulled the computer onto her lap.

“Still there, babe?” she asked.

“Yes.” Steve’s mouth was dry, causing his voice to rumble lowly. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m here.”

“Good. It’d be a shame to finish off without you.” Vi winked, smirking. “Oh, hang on,” she then added, moving the laptop to the side. She got back in position moments later, with a scrap of blue material in her hands. It took Steve longer than he’d like to admit to realise it was her panties. “Much better, yeah?”

“Y-yeah.” Steve’s voice cracked again. Vi’s hand reached up to the side of the laptop.

“I could show you, if you like?” Despite the flirtatious smirk, there was a lilt of nervousness in Vi’s voice.

“Yes. Please,” Steve answered immediately, before quickly taking it back. “No, wait, stop!”

Vi’s face fell, her chest taking in a sharp breath as her shoulders dropped.

“Too much?” she asked, failing to hide her disappointment.

“No, it’s not that,” Steve said quickly. He hated the look on her face, and hated that he had caused it. “I just…I wanna…” He paused, hoping that what he was about to say didn’t sound too presumptuous. “When I see your, your, uh-“ He gestured at the screen helplessly “- _you_ for the first time…I wanna see you with my own eyes, not like this, not through a screen.”

“You wanna…do this for real sometime?” Vi asked shyly, chewing on her lower lip. She looked so sweet, Steve wanted to reach through the computer and take her face in his hands, and just look at her.

“Yes.” He breathed deeply. “I do. Would you…wanna…”

“Yeah, of course!” Vi’s smirk was back. “Jesus, Steve, that’s exactly what I want.”

“But I don’t wanna stop,” Steve added. “Right now, I mean. I wanna see you…I wanna hear you…if you still want to.”

Vi tilted her head to the side, running her tongue along her lower lip.

“Take off your pants, Rogers,” she then ordered him. “This is a two-way street tonight.”

Steve grinned, shifting the laptop to the side while he rose and dropped his pants and underwear. His cock sprung into the air, as thick and full as the rest of his body. He was no stranger to himself, especially since waking up in the 21st century, where everything seemed specifically designed to arouse men, but there was always that split-second where his size surprised him.

He sat back down, adjusting himself on his chair, before pulling the laptop back. Vi had been fiddling with her hair while he waited, and had pulled the length of it over her left shoulder. Steve liked it like that, the way the tips curled just shy of the roundness at the top of her breasts. He bit down on his lower lip, his eyes raking across the woman that was making both his heart and cock throb.

“Hi,” he said, cursing himself at how pathetic it came out. “Sorry,” he quickly added. “I’m at a loss for words, I guess.” Vi smiled warmly, and that rush of affection bubbled in Steve’s stomach again.

“I’m sure your mouth is good for plenty of other things,” she replied teasingly, one eyebrow arched.

“I’ve never done…things with it before,” Steve stammered out, feeling his cheeks burn.

“I can teach you,” Vi assured him. “Whenever you wanna learn. I’ll make myself available for, um, practice.”

“Jesus,” Steve sighed, his hand going down to squeeze his cock. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me, Vi?”

“I think I might,” she said, chuckling, one of her own hands disappearing below the keyboard. She gasped softly, the laptop shifting as her hips jerked forward. “Does it feel like that?”

“Yeah,” Steve whispered. He unclenched the fist around his cock, and slowly dragged his hand upwards. “That’s exactly how it feels.” He bit his lip, his eyes fluttering closed as he pumped his cock again.

“Hey, eyes on me, Rogers,” Vi demanded, tapping the camera lens. Steve’s eyes snapped open.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied. He drew his hand up and down his cock again. “Are you…touching yourself?”

“Are you?” She raised that eyebrow again, and gave him a look of pure heat. Steve’s hips bucked instinctively, seeking out something that wasn’t there. “Watch, and maybe you’ll figure out the answer.”

Ceasing his movements, Steve gripped himself tightly, watching Vi move. The arm reaching underneath the laptop drew back and forth slightly, and Vi’s head tipped back, her breasts bowing outwards. Her other hand trailed up her stomach, across her chest, along the side of her neck and into her hair, where she pulled, her head bending further back. Her neck, slender and tense, was bared towards Steve, and he was surprised by how much it aroused him. It had never been a body part that particularly attracted his attention, but at that moment he would’ve given his right arm to press his lips against the naked skin, feel her pulse beneath his tongue, and suck a dark bruise onto her flesh.

He couldn’t hold off any longer, resuming his jerking of his cock, watching Vi’s fingertips as they danced around one nipple and then the other. She was teasing him, he knew that, but God, he was loving it.

“Please,” he groaned, as Vi brought her head back up, staring him down with another smirk.

“Tell me,” she replied.

“Touch them,” Steve bit out, his hand moving faster.

“Touch what, Steve?”

“God…” Steve let out a long moan, his mouth hanging open. “Your nipples,” he finally managed. “Pull them again, I wanna, I need to see you…” His back was arching forward, and he could feel the veins in his neck pound painfully. He had never come so close so quickly before, but Vi had worked him up beyond measure, and he was going to cum any minute.

“Hey!” Steve’s movement stuttered as Vi let out an annoyed shout.

“W-what?” What had he done wrong? His lips tingled as he frowned at Vi.

“You’re really gonna cum before I do?” Vi asked. For a moment, Steve thought she was genuinely upset, but when his vision focused, he could make out the amused grin on her face.

“Sorry, I’ve never...I usually last l-longer,” Steve panted. He slowed down the hand pumping his cock, taking in measured breaths.

“Let me see your hands, Captain,” Vi said.

“What?” Steve’s brows twitched, half his mind telling him to do whatever she wanted, the other half telling him he’ll die if he stops.

“Hands up.” Vi demonstrated, holding both her hands at shoulder height. “Come on, lemme see ‘em.”

Gritting his teeth, Steve did as he was bid.

“Good,” Vi said. “Keep ‘em there.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” Vi’s laptop shifted again, as both her hands moved underneath it, pushing her breasts together. “You touch your dick before I tell you, you don’t ever get to meet my pretty little puss. Which would be a hell of a shame, Cap, she’s dying to teach your tongue how to play.”

“Shit, Vi,” Steve groaned, his fists clenching.

“We can stop altogether if you’d prefer,” Vi continued to tease him.

“Don’t you dare,” Steve ground out. His heart was pounding in his ears, his jaw clenched tightly. “Vi, please, I am so close.”

“But I’m not.” Vi pouted at him. “And that’s just not fair, is it?”

“I swear, if I was there right now-“

“But you’re not, are you?” Vi leaned forward, her breasts filling Steve’s entire screen. Her nipples were stiff, drawing him in like a moth to a flame. “I’m all alone. No one to touch me but myself.” Her fingers rose to circle her nipples, leaving a shiny trail in their wake.

“Vi,” Steve moaned, fighting the urge to grab his cock and finish himself off before he went insane. Her fingers were so wet, her nipples were so hard, and he wanted her so badly.

Vi relaxed back against the headboard, her hands resting down to touch her pussy again. She licked her dry lips, and sighed contentedly.

“Talk to me, Steve,” she murmured, her head tipping back again. “Make me cum, then make yourself cum.”

“What do I say?” Steve asked helplessly, his mind completely blank.

“Tell me what you’re gonna do to me,” Vi replied. “Where you’re gonna touch me. Tell me-“ She lifted her head back up, meeting his eyes. “-that you want me.”

“God, Vi, I want you,” Steve moaned. “I want you so much.” His fists were still clenched, his cock twitching, desperate to be touched. “I wanna…I wanna kiss you. Every time you lick you lips, bite your lips, I want it to be me. I wanna know what they feel like, what they taste like. I want you to kiss me, like I’m the only man you could ever want.”

“Yeah, keep going.”

Now that Steve had found the words, he didn’t think he’d ever stop.

“I wanna hold you,” he went on, watching Vi’s chest heave, her right arm trembling as she sped up whatever it was she was doing beneath the computer, between her legs. “Pull your body against mine, my hands on the curves of your hips, your waist, your ass. God, I wanna feel your ass in my hands, squeeze it, spank it, kiss it better, then do it all over again.”

“You wanna spank me?” It was a question, but it came out as a lustful offer.

“Yes.”

“When I’m naughty?”

“Even when you’re nice,” Steve stated. “I wanna slap it every time I see it, pinch it, God! Vi, please!” His cock was oozing precum, dribbling down the shaft, tickling him, causing more to seep out.

“What about my pussy?” Vi asked breathlessly. “What’ll you do to my pussy?”

“Everything.” Steve groaned, his eyes squeezing shut. “I’ll kiss you and lick you and suck you and touch you and fuck you and everything else, anything else. I’ll buy you toys, ones that buzz and thrust and spin. I’ll buy you new underwear, ‘cause I swear I’ll rip it off every time!”

“Fuck, Steve! Yes!”

“I’ll fuck you until you see stars, suck you until you’re covered in bruises.” He was rambling now, but every gasp and moan that Vi let out just made him spew out more, barely aware of what he was saying. “And everyone will see that you belong to someone, belong to me.”

“Uh! Ah, Steve, I’m so close! Fuck!”

“Vi, please, let me-“

“Come with me, Steve!”

Once the words tumbled from her mouth, Steve knew nothing else. His hands dropped to his lap, wrapped around his cock and pulled. Hard. So much precum covered him that some distant part of his brain wondered if he had cum without even noticing, but as Vi’s moans grew louder and more frequent, he knew he hadn’t.

But he was about to.

“V-vi, I’m gonna…I can’t stop.”

“Don’t stop, Steve. Keep going, I wanna see you-ah! Ah! Yes, do it!” Her head was thrown back, her chest heaving, and Steve fought the urge to clench his eyes shut, watching the orgasm roll through her. Her hips bucked, her stomach arched, her mouth hung open, and Steve came.

He’d had orgasms before. Plenty of them. Especially recently, as he grew more accustomed to the openness of sexuality of the 21st century. But never one like this. His vocal chords went tight, strained grunts rumbling through his throat. All his muscles seemed to pull together, then go slack, as pleasure ripped through him viciously. His eyes were squeezed shut so tightly he saw stars, his heart hammering in his chest as long spurts of ejaculate landed on his burning skin. His right fist worked his cock raw, while his left gripped the base of his shaft, hard then soft, like a pulse.

By the time he was done, he was panting heavily, sweating profusely, and satisfied immensely.

“Holy shit,” he breathed out, unable to contain the shaky smile on his tingling lips. “Vi, that was…holy shit.”

“Yeah, it was.” Vi was giggling breathlessly, one hand trailing through her hair. “Jesus, Steve, that was amazing.”

“I’m a mess.” Steve looked down at himself, cum splattered over his chest, stomach, thighs, hands, and laptop. “Shit, it’s on the computer!”

Vi just laughed harder.

“Don’t worry, it’ll clean up fine,” she assured him. “So will you, Cap.”

“Yeah, I could use a shower now.”

“Me too.”

“Maybe I could join you sometime?” Steve tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks. “I-I mean, if you still wanted to…after this…not that I’m expecting you to-“

“Hey, stop worrying so much,” Vi cut him off softly. “This is great, and I meant what I said; doing this for real is exactly something I want. When you’re ready for it.”

“I’m ready for it.” Steve tried not to sound too defensive, but Vi just giggled again.

“I know, I didn’t mean it like that,” she said. “I just meant, say the word, you know? For you, I’ll make myself available anytime.”

Steve grinned sheepishly, glancing down at his cock then back to Vi.

“Careful,” he warned her, arching an eyebrow. “I recover quickly.”

“This quickly?” Vi raised her own eyebrows in reply.

“This quickly,” Steve confirmed.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Vi chuckled, shaking her head. “What am I gonna do with you, Rogers?”

“I don't know,” Steve replied. “But I can’t wait to find out.”

 

 


	2. I Can Feel The Night Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Vi finally spend time together, face-to-face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this has been half-written for, I dunno, a couple of months anyway, and I kept meaning to finish it, but now I finally have! I've got more ideas for this fic, but if any of you have any particular fantasies involving the Cap you'd like to see, drop me a line! It's a big sexual world out there, and Cap's got some learning to do! XxX

The first time Steve and Vi met face to face following their online encounter didn’t happen for quite some time. With the HYDRA intelligence that Natasha had recently leaked, came the discovery that the spear wielded by Loki of Asgard was no longer in SHIELD’s possession. The Avengers tackled location after location across most of Europe, taking down every HYDRA base they found, but the spear still eluded them.

After two months of these missions, Steve was glad to be back in New York, even if their goal hadn’t yet been met. He was anxious to see Violette. They had spoken on the phone, their talk only turning intimate on those few nights when Steve was alone, but they had been unable to video chat at all. Steve was quick to learn that Vi didn’t need to see him, or he her, to bring them both to orgasm. Her words and sighs and moans were more than enough to see him through, though she had sent him a photograph through his phone.

‘ **Missing you** ,’ it had said underneath. Vi was knelt on her bed, dressed in that same set of dark blue underwear she had worn before, holding the camera above her with an outstretched arm. Her lips were the only part of her face visible, which Steve was both glad and disappointed about. It meant that if someone happened upon the picture –Tony being the most obvious example - they wouldn’t know it was her. But it also meant that he went without seeing her face for those two long months. Sure, the picture was wonderful, and he looked at it every day, but it wasn’t enough. Not anymore.

“You okay?”

Steve looked up from his phone, quickly tapping the lock button as Natasha approached him. They had just landed at Stark Tower, and were waiting for Maria Hill to commence their debriefing.

“Yeah, why?” Steve responded, slipping his phone into the pocket of his jacket.

“You’ve not been yourself the past few days, or even weeks,” Natasha replied with a shrug, her newly cut hair bouncing with the motion. “Anxious to get back to New York. I’ve been wondering why.”

“Because it’s home,” Steve said evenly.

“No,” Natasha said, her voice lilting. “Not to you, not anymore.”

“When I’m not here, I miss it,” Steve replied.

“No,” Natasha said again, beginning to smirk. “You’re usually glad to be away; you hate how much it’s changed.”

“Nat…” Steve sighed.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone,” Natasha said, her smirk turning into a softer smile. “But it’s good that you found someone. I’m really happy for you, Steve.”

Knowing better than to try and deny it, Steve nodded once.

“Thanks, Nat,” he said.

“I can cover for you here,” Natasha went on. “If you wanna go see her…or him.”

“Her,” Steve stated, amused. “Thanks, but I’d rather finish up first.”

“Good call,” Natasha replied. “Don’t want to tip the others off.”

“Exactly.”

The meeting came and went, and Steve was soon on his motorbike, on his way to his apartment. He needed a shower before anything else, though his mind couldn’t think of anything other than Vi. Especially once he was in the shower.

“Dammit,” he swore at his erection. He was in two minds over how to deal with it. Masturbate and hope his body relaxes enough not to embarrass himself when he sees Vi. Or ignore it, and wait until he’s with Vi. He wondered if Vi liked to shower with men. He’d seen it online, couples having sex in the shower, in the bath, even in the pool. Did Vi like that kind of thing? Would he?

He ended up masturbating. With the way his mind was working, there was no way he’d get the damn thing to go down any time soon. It only made him miss Vi more. He sighed, resting his forehead against the shower wall, the water running down his body and along his now flaccid penis. Sometimes, when he felt like this, he wondered if having a sexual relationship was a good idea. It seemed wrong to his old fashioned morals, but he knew he wasn’t ready for anything more.

He didn’t even know if he was ready for this.

_“Hey, stop worrying so much. This is great, and I meant what I said; doing this for real is exactly something I want. **When you’re ready for it**.”_

He had said he was ready. He had felt it in the moment. But now? Now, he wasn’t so sure. Now, it felt ridiculous. Why would Vi even want him? He was a virgin. He didn’t know what he was doing. He wouldn’t be able to please her. And what if he hurt her? He was so strong now. Sure, he was used to controlling that strength, but when he was so close to cumming, in control was the last thing he felt. He could crush her bones without realising it. Bruise and break her. He could even kill her.

“Dammit!” His fist carved a hole in the wall, as if proving his point. It didn’t even hurt.

Out of the shower, lower half wrapped in a towel, he picked up his phone. Vi knew he was due back today, and he had told her he couldn’t wait to see her, but instead of calling her, he tapped out a short text.

**_‘Vi, exhausted from the mission. Another time? Steve.’_ **

Her reply came through almost instantly, and his heart sunk at the thought of her waiting by her phone for him, only to be disappointed.

**_‘Of course. Get some rest, and I’ll see you soon. X’_ **

The ‘X’ was a kiss, that much he knew about the language of texting. A kiss. He had never kissed her. He hadn’t kissed many women. Since coming out of the ice, there had been only one. A tipsy young lady, flirting heavily with him in the bar just around the corner from his apartment. He had enjoyed her company at first, and the kiss was enjoyable, but her attitude worsened the more she drank, until he had no choice but to forcibly remove her arms from his neck and bid her goodnight.

Running a hand through his damp hair, Steve sighed heavily, a sharp pressure in his chest making him feel like he couldn’t breathe. Instinct had him thinking ‘asthma attack’, but logic soon followed. He no longer had asthma. He was in perfect health. The pain…the pain was in his mind, not his lungs.

His phone buzzed, and Steve scooped it up to see he had received a picture message. Knowing it would be Vi, he put the phone back down, but the gentleman in him wouldn’t let him ignore it for more than a few moments. He opened up the message, and a smile slowly crossed his lips at the sight of Vi in an oversized t-shirt emblazoned with the design of his shield. Her hair was slightly damp, and she had the corner of her bottom lips pulled between her teeth in a coy smile.

‘ ** _I bought this today_** ,’ the message underneath read. ‘ ** _For some reason it reminded me of you. X’_**

‘ ** _I can’t imagine why_ ,**’ Steve quickly typed, sending it before he had a chance to doubt himself.

**_‘Maybe it’s because you’re such a STAR! X’_ **

Steve chuckled, not even noticing how the pain in his chest began to lessen.

 **‘ _Now, get some sleep, soldier_! _X’_ ** The second text came through almost immediately.

 **‘ _Yes, Ma’am_ ,**’ he typed, but before sending it added one more thing. ‘ ** _X’_**

He could kiss her, he decided as he climbed into bed. There’s no way he could hurt her like that. Just a kiss, and then maybe he’d figure out the rest.

*****

Steve visited the Tower the next afternoon, heading straight for the Tech Support Department. After a good night’s sleep, his mind was much clearer, and his confidence returning. He had never accidently hurt anyone else, why would Vi be different? As long as she took the lead, Steve could follow. His hands would learn how to hold hers, how hard was too hard, how much was too much. She’d be able to talk him through it all, just as she had before.

He found her at her usual work station, soldering something tiny to something not much bigger. Her lower lip was between her teeth again, her brow furrowed in concentration. Not wanting to interrupt her while she worked on something so delicate, Steve lingered by the door, content to watch her do whatever it was she was doing.

When Vi finally let out a breath, placing her tools down, Steve knocked on the inside of the door. Vi’s head snapped up, a grin quickly spreading over her face.

“Hey,” she said happily. “I didn’t think I’d see you ‘til later.”

“I can leave if you like?” Steve offered jokily, thumbing her his shoulder at the door.

“Don’t you dare,” she replied, skirting around the work bench to throw her arms around his neck. She pulled herself tight against him, Steve arms wrapping around her torso, careful of how firm his hold was. He breathed in deep, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and fresh sweat. She smelt wonderful.

“How are you?” he then asked as she released him.

“I’m great,” she said, stilling grinning up at him. “I’m more concerned about you; I only work at a desk, you work in a warzone.”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds,” Steve replied. “The team works together, we keep each other safe.”

“That’s good, I’m glad you’re okay,” Vi said. “What time’s your lunch break? I get an hour anytime between eleven and five, if you wanna get something together?”

“I’m, uh, not working today actually,” Steve said, feeling his cheeks flush lightly.

“You came in just to see me?” Vi’s eyes lit up, but her smile went shy

“Uh, yeah, I guess so,” Steve stammered out. “Is that weird?”

“No, it’s lovely,” Vi said, her own cheeks blushing. “Thank you. Um, is that a ‘yes’ on lunch then?”

“Yeah, of course,” Steve replied. “You wanna go now?”

“Just let me finish up here,” Vi said, gesturing at the work bench. “I’m nearly done, won’t be more than ten minutes.”

“Please, take your time,” Steve said, hands in his pockets as he followed her back to the table. “Can I ask what you’re doing?”

“Just repairing this,” Vi replied, picking up a small square with lots of little bits and lines attached to it.

“Right.”

Vi chuckled.

“It’s a computer chip,” she explained. “It’s from Clint’s automated quiver. He has a couple of switches on his bow that controls the quiver, selecting different arrowheads. This one got damaged during one of the missions, wasn’t receiving the signals properly.”

“Right.” Steve sort of knew what she was talking about. He’d seen Clint’s different types of arrows, but hadn’t known how he did it. “That’s really clever. Did you design it?”

“Nah, that kind of thing’s R and D’s department,” Vi replied, picking up the solder iron. “I’m just maintenance really. I mean, I have ideas and stuff, but they don’t really go anywhere. I’ve pitched a few things to some colleagues, but nothing’s ever been picked up for development. Well, not yet, anyway.” She began to connect another tiny thing to the computer chip, leaning close as she concentrated. “So, assuming you can’t tell me anything about where you’ve been, can you at least tell me that it all went okay? No injuries or anything?”

“Some minor scrapes and bruises,” Steve answered honestly. “Tony broke a toe at one point, and Clint threw out his back for a couple of days, but that’s about the brunt of it.”

“And you?” Vi asked, glancing up at him then back down to her work.

“I’m a bit sturdier than those two,” Steve said, fighting down a smile. “Couple of cuts, nothing that’ll scar. Had a concussion once, but didn’t last more than a few hours. Can I assume that you’ve been perfectly healthy in my absence?”

“You can,” Vi said, sticking her tongue out at him. “Save for a hangover the morning after my sister’s engagement party. Oh, and I got a splinter yesterday!” She held out her thumb. “Right there.”

Without thinking, Steve bent and kissed the pad of her thumb. Vi’s smile stretched across her face, as she bit her lip to control her giggles.

“Uh…sorry, that was…weird, wasn’t it?”

“A little bit, but it was also adorable.”

Steve’s cheeks flushed, but Vi’s smile made the embarrassment worth it.

Lunch was a pleasant affair. A small diner a few blocks away from the Tower, where Vi’s recommendations were automatic and enthusiastic. The wait-staff seemed to know her, and they all recognised him, but never made it awkward. Vi tipped generously, something that Steve was quick to appreciate, and they chatted amicably on their way back to the Tower.

“So,” Vi said, as they lingered outside the massive glass doors. “I don’t wanna be too forward and scare you off, but I’d love to spend some time with you tonight, if you know what I mean?”

Steve knew exactly what she meant, and was grateful that she brought it up before he had to try and stammer his way into broaching the subject.

“Uh, yeah,” he said, ducking his head shyly. “Yeah, I’d like that. I’ve been, you know, thinking about you and stuff.”

“Would you like to come to my place?” Vi asked. “Or would you be more comfortable in your own?”

“No, no, yours is fine,” he answered quickly. His place was a mess. “As long as that’s okay?”

“That’s perfect.” Vi was grinning at him. “And, you’re welcome to stay the night too, if you wanna bring some overnight stuff?”

“Overnight stuff?”

“You know, clean clothes, toothbrush, that kinda thing,” Vi explained. “And you don’t need to worry about protectives or anything, I’ve got it covered.”

 _Oh, thank God._ Steve had not been looking forward to the awkwardness of buying condoms for the first time, especially since he had no idea what kind he’d need, plus he’d most likely be recognised wherever he went. He wondered if Vi had thought of that, or if she already had some, from a previous lover. A sharp twinge in his chest had him repeating the word ‘ _feminism’_ over and over in his mind again. Of course women were allowed to supply their own contraceptives, and even stock up for casual encounters. And that’s exactly what Steve and Vi were doing.

“Uhm, yeah, yeah, no problem,” Steve finally blurted out, realising he had been silent for a little too long.

“Lost in thought?” Vi asked, raising her eyebrows with a smile.

“Still adapting to the times,” Steve replied, trying to even his voice. “I forget how commonplace this all is for you. Not that I’m calling you promiscuous! Shit, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that!” Steve felt his cheeks burn, even as Vi placed a hand on his arm, gently squeezing.

“I know what you meant, Steve,” she said softly. “Stop getting yourself so worked up; I understand this world is different to the one you remember, and I know you’re not that kind of guy. Trust me a little bit, yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry…” Steve ran a hand down his face. “Just ignore me.”

“I need to get back to work,” Vi then said, removing her hand to pull out her phone. “I’ll text you my address. Is eight or so a good time for you?”

“Yeah, that’s great.” Steve’s phone buzzed, and he read her address out loud, making sure he had it right.

“Perfect.” Vi tucked her phone away, and winked at him. “I’ll see you tonight then, shall I?”

“Yeah, can’t wait.”

*****

At five minutes too eight, Steve stood outside Vi’s apartment watching the second hand on his watch slowly tick. He had a small overnight bag hanging over his shoulder, and the skip of his cap pulled down over his eyes, waiting out the five minutes until eight o’clock in the shadows of the dark street. He didn’t want to go up too early and seem presumptuous, but he also detested being late. This was his personal compromise.

Once the hour hand finally made it to the eight, Steve jogged up the front steps and hit the buzzer next to Vi’s name. _Violette Nicholson,_ he read, as the buzzer echoed through the building. After a minute went by, Steve hit the buzzer again, his stomach suddenly churning. _Did I get the time wrong? She did say ‘tonight’, didn’t she? What if she changed her mind?_

“H-hey,” Vi’s breathless voice crackled through the buzzer.

“Hey, Vi, it’s Steve.”

“Hi Steve. Sorry ‘bout that, come on up.”

The door buzzed open, and Steve stepped inside, chiding himself for immediately thinking the worst. _She told me to trust her,_ he reminded himself. _Get it together, Cap._

He took the stairs slowly, trying to calm his racing mind. Doubt continued to gnaw at him, his thoughts a jumble of uncertainty. _I can’t do this,_ was the main contender. _This was a bad idea. Why did I think I could do this? I’m gonna ruin everything. I can’t do this._

By the time he arrived at Vi’s door, Steve had half a mind to make up an excuse and leave. More than half a mind. Rapping his knuckles against the door, the excuse was already forming. As Vi’s hurried footsteps approached, the excuse was ready. He opened his mouth as Vi opened the door, but the words died before his tongue could speak them.

Vi stood there, cheeks slightly flushed, the ends of her hair slightly damp, dressed in nothing but a damp towel.

“Hey, I’m so sorry about this, I got held up at work. Thought I had time for a quick shower, but then you buzzed, and I-“

Steve stopped her there, taking her face in his hands and pressing a hungry kiss to her mouth. He pushed into her apartment, kicking the door closed behind him, and dropped his bag to the floor without a thought. His mind could only think of Vi. He didn’t realise it would feel like this to see her again. Didn’t expect his body to take over when his words failed. Didn’t know that a half-naked woman could evoke such an overwhelming response within him.

He didn’t know anything beyond the need to kiss her. To hold her. And yes, to fuck her.

One hand went to the corner of the towel, where it was tucked in against her breasts. Fighting the urge to simply tear it away, he paused, drawing back from the kiss long enough to meet Violette’s eyes. They were dark and hungry, mirroring his own want, and she nodded, her own hand closing around his wrist and pulling. The towel came away, then fell to the ground, Vi’s heaving chest as flushed as her cheeks.

“Wow,” Steve breathed, unable to draw his eyes away. Vi’s breasts were there, mere millimetres from his own chest, full of colour and still damp from the shower. Tiny droplets of water clung to Vi’s skin, beading around her nipples, which were hardening quickly from both the cold and Steve’s presence. This was a million times better than seeing them through a screen, or imagining them in his mind.

“Hi,” Vi said shyly, biting the corner of her lower lip.

“Hi,” Steve replied, finally tearing his eyes away from her chest. She was smiling at him, sending warmth flooding through his body. Affection and arousal pooled in his stomach, and he honestly thought his knees would give out at any moment. “S-sorry,” he said, stepping back sharply. “I don’t know what just…I never meant to…” His back hit the closed door.

“Hey.” Vi reached out, taking his hand in both of her own, pulling it up to her mouth, where she placed a light kiss on his knuckles. “The first time is always scary. I’m nervous too, you know.” She brought his hand over her heart, pressing his palm to her skin. “Yeah?”

Steve felt the thrumming of her heartbeat against his palm, fast and heavy. He could hear it in his ears, just over the rush of blood that was his own pulse.

“And I get that you probably feel like the first time has to be, you know, romantic and slow and stuff,” she went on, stepping closer to him. “But I’ve been waiting for this for weeks now, and if you’re feeling just half as impatient as I am, if you wanna fuck me here, against the goddamn wall, just know that I want that too. Fuck, Steve, I want it so much.”

Steve didn’t know how to reply to that. She had voiced his concerns perfectly, she had told him what she wanted, and damn if it wasn’t exactly what he wanted too.

“Right here,” he murmured, his voice so low it was almost a rumble. “Right now.” His cock was straining against his pants, images of Vi pressed against the wall, back arched, dripping with water and sweat, flooding his mind. “Is that really…” the gentleman in him fought to make sure. “What you want?”

“We have all night,” Vi replied, stepping into his arms, coiling her own around his neck. “And any other night you want me. We can do anything you want, Steve. I just want to make you happy; I want you to enjoy this as much as you enjoyed masturbating together. More, even.”

“You’d let me take you here, in the hall?” Steve asked, his tongue thick and heavy. “Like a…an animal?”

“Fuck,” Vi purred, pressing herself against him. “When you say it like that, I have to insist.” She looked up at Steve, her eyes narrowed, darkened with lust. “Fuck me like an animal, Steve. Please.”

She didn’t need to say anything else. Steve’s hands dropped to her hips, grabbing her tight and lifting her with ease. Her back thudded against the wall, and she gasped. Steve froze, thinking he had hurt her, but when her eyes met his again, he knew she was fine.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. “Remember, I’m stronger than other men. You have to tell me if I get too rough.”

“As long as you tell me if you wanna stop,” Vi answered, flicking the tip her tongue against his nose. “If at any point this gets too much for you. Don’t feel embarrassed, don’t worry about upsetting me because you won’t. I’ll understand, I promise.”

“God, you’re perfect, you know that,” Steve said lowly. One hand slid from her hips to the curve of her ass, pulling her thigh up and around him. “I do wanna do this, like this, but not this wall.”

Vi giggled.

“This wall?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with this wall?”

“It’s, ah, too close to the door,” Steve replied, ducking his head as his cheeks flushed. “If people walk past, they’ll, you know, hear us.”

Vi giggled again, wrapping her other leg around Steve’ waist, securing herself in his arms.

“Then take a look around,” she suggested. “Find me a wall you like. Could even choose a door, if you want?”

“Wouldn’t that hurt?” Steve asked, frowning. “Doing it against the knob, I mean.”

Vi’s cute giggles turned into a hysterical snort.

“What?” Steve asked, panicked.

“You said ‘knob’,” she stuttered out between chuckles. “Oh, Steve,” she then sighed happily, cupping his cheek. “This is gonna be so much fun.”

Steve stepped into the main room, judging the walls to heavily decorated for, uh, what they were gonna do, so continued into the next room, the kitchen.

“Table?” Vi suggested.

“No.” Steve shook his head. “I want you like this, level with me.” His cock pulsed at his own words, his fingertips feeling Vi’s skin prickle.

“Bedroom, then,” she whispered. “Got a nice big wall in there.”

Never had the description of such a mundane thing as a wall turned Steve on so much. Perhaps because it was coupled with the word ‘bedroom’? No, because of what he was gonna do with it. With her.

The bedroom door was already open, but Vi pushed it closed as they passed through. Steve saw the wall immediately, opposite the bed. A plain wall, with no pictures or mirrors upon it, just a folded laundry hamper resting against it, which he kicked aside easily.

“This one?” Vi asked, leaning out of Steve’s arms to meet it with her shoulders. She gave him a sultry smile as he closed in, pressing the rest of her back into it.

“Perfect,” he said. He dipped his head to kiss her, softly at first, quickly heating up until their lips were mashed together, hungrily seeking more.

Vi scrabbled at his shirt, wrestling it out from between them and wrenching it over his head. She ran her fingers through his hair, mussing it up as she brushed it out of its hastily styled shape.

“Cute,” she murmured, smirking. “Messy bedhead, without the bed.”

“We can add the bed later,” Steve replied. “We’ve got all night, remember. And any other night I want you.” The words practically dripped with need. _I’ll want you every night,_ he thought breathlessly. _Every single fucking night._

“Pants,” Vi said.

“Uh, hold on.” Steve lowered her to the ground, and quickly unbuckled his belt. As he tugged his jeans down, Vi skipped away, reaching into a drawer by her bed. Steve’s cheeks burned when he saw the small square foil she pulled out, and he glanced down at his hard cock. _This is really happening._ _I’m really gonna be inside her._ The thought only made his cock throb even more, and he hastily yanked his shoes and socks off, kicking his jeans away.

“Still good?” Vi asked gently, noticing his lowered head.

“Yeah!” He straightened up, taking her back into his embrace. Her legs closed around his waist, and she took the condom packet between her teeth, tearing it open with one hand while the other rubbed the back of his neck soothingly. _She thinks I’m scared,_ he realised, relishing the soft strokes. “Vi,” he whispered, kissing her lips once she took the condom in hand. “Vi, I really do want this.”

“I know,” she replied. “But I wasn’t as sure my first time, and my partner wasn’t as understanding as he should’ve been. I’m not saying I regret it,” she added quickly as Steve tensed up. “Just that I would’ve liked a bit more support, you know? A bit more time to warm up.”

“Am I- do you need more time?” Steve asked quickly, suddenly worried.

“No, no,” Vi assured him, kissing him firmly. “I’m more than ready,” she whispered. “Feel me.”

Steve slowly brought one hand from her hips across her stomach, letting his tongue slip out to wet his lips as he delved lower. The neatly trimmed hair of her mound was warm, and she moaned softly as he raked his fingers through it, continuing downwards. He had never touched a pussy before, surprised at the silkiness of her lips, and how easily his finger slipped between them.

Vi exhaled deeply, tipping her head back, as Steve ran a finger down the initial slit of her pussy, sticky juices clinging to his fingertip. A little further down he arrived at her vagina, the part of her he was desperate to join with. The hole seemed far too small, his brow creasing at the thought of causing her pain, but her sighs coaxed him own, and he let his finger push inside.

The heat was incredible, and he was pleased to discover the pliant way her pussy seemed to open up around him. He added his middle finger, which slipped inside just as easily, making Vi cry out wantonly, nails digging into his shoulders, and he immediately wanted to add a third. Shaping his three fingers into a triangle, his middle on top, he pushed into her again, feeling the first spasm of a clenching pussy. Vi seemed to clamp down around his fingers, as if to stop them from escaping.

“Steve,” she gasped.

“You’re so warm,” he whispered, allowing his fingers to move inside her, mapping her insides. “And wet. And…incredible.” He didn’t know how else to describe it, only that he liked it. He tried to imagine how it would feel around his cock, and decided he was ready to find out. He gently pulled his fingers out, bringing them up to his nose to sniff them curiously.

“Let me,” Vi murmured, leaning forward to take his fingers in her mouth.

“Jesus!” Steve bucked against her, shocked by how erotic her tongue stroking his fingers was. Again, he imagined how it would feel with his cock, suddenly conflicted with where he wanted to put it first. “V-vi,” he stammered.

“Mmm?” She released his fingers with a pop, licking her lips. “Now?”

“Now.”

Vi slid one hand down his chest, arching her pelvis away from him to draw his cock between them. She stroked it gently, Steve gasping and jerking into her. She did it against, tightening her fist, and he swore, digging his fingers into her ass, where he held her aloft. Her second hand came down, holding the condom, and she slipped it over the head of his cock, slowly rolling it down the shaft. Steve bit his lip, supressing a groan, not wanting to sound as close to ejaculation as he suddenly felt. It was becoming too much, and he chided himself. _Three strokes and you’re gonna blow?_ _Get it together, Rogers._

“Steve?” Vi asked, sensing his hesitation. “Remember, if you wanna stop-“

Steve took his cock from her, lined it up, and thrust inside, turning her sentence into a long moan. Her head dropped to his shoulder, her breath fanning out over his collarbone, and she was swearing in a whisper, but Steve was barely aware of any of that. All he knew was heat and pleasure. His cock was snug inside Vi’s pussy, and he had vague thoughts of never leaving. Again, he felt that spasm, his hands so tight around Vi’s ass she yelped.

“Shit! I’m sorry! Shit!” Steve released her quickly, causing her to drop a little, her own legs slack. He pushed her against the wall to catch her without thinking, the whole thing causing his cock to slip out slightly and surge back in. They cried out together, Vi swearing, Steve wordless.

“Fuck, Steve,” she moaned, pulling his lips to hers. She kissed him with a hunger he hadn’t been expecting, and the pleasure that was coating his cock spread upwards, filling his stomach with a similar heat and completeness.

 _This is…_ Steve couldn’t find the words. It was just so…good. _Good? The most amazing experience of your life and the only word you can think of is ‘good’?_ But it was. He couldn’t think any further than that, and with the way Vi was breathing heavily against his neck he was surprised he could think at all. _It’s good. So fucking good._

He tested moving his hips, evoking a sharp gasp from Vi. Her arms tightened around his shoulders, her nails pinching at the skin, sending tremors down his spine. The urge to just rut erratically threatened to take over, growing stronger with every shift of his hips, but Steve fought to rein it in. He couldn’t ruin this by turning into an animal. He kept his movements slow and steady, his jaw tight as his nostrils flared with every breath.

“Steve,” Vi whispered, caressing his cheek. “I need you, more of you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Steve murmured, leaning into her touch.

“Just follow me.”

Vi pushed her hips towards him, snapping back then forward again, coaxing him into a faster pace. Steve didn’t think it could feel any more amazing, but then she increased her speed again, urging him on until he could only describe what they were doing as ‘fucking’. With each pull and push, his confidence grew, and he allowed himself a little more force. Vi gasped, her mouth staggered open, and begged for more.

“Yes!” she squealed. “Like that, Steve, yes!”

“More?”

“More! Oh! Oh! F-f-fuck.”

Steve was pounding her into the wall, his senses burning with overstimulation. His body was on fire, pleasure boiling in the deepest pit of his stomach. He knew he was close to cumming, every yelp and sigh that came from Vi’s mouth only spurring him on. His knuckles clenched, and he had to let go of Vi’s hips before he crushed him, but she held on tight enough for both of them. Fists against the wall, Steve could hear the plaster crack beneath his strength, but he was too far gone to stop. His eyes shut tight, his hips plunging deeper still into Vi’s quivering pussy, he grunted, trying to hold off just a little, just until he knew Vi was close too, but it was all too much.

“Vi,” he moaned, his forehead pressed against hers. “I can’t…”

“Then don’t,” Vi whispered, her voice beginning to crack. “Just don’t stop, Steve. Don’t stop.” She gasped, Steve’s pace turning feral.

“Vi…” He couldn’t think anymore. His vision went white as the ecstasy flooded his entire being, his hips stuttering back and forth as he came. His cock throbbed, the pressure building, then the dam burst. Vi’s pussy was so eager to drink him up, even with the barrier between them, and his thick ejaculate spilled back down himself, drenching him in his own cum.

But he didn’t stop.

He kept going, Vi’s pussy gripping him as her own orgasm approached. Her moans became shuddering breaths, her fingernails digging into his shoulders, and she threw her head back, her back arching. The powerful spasms of her pussy sent fresh shocks of pleasure through Steve’s body. He could feel her orgasm as if it was his own. Like a tidal wave, the force of it sucked him back under, and he felt as if he was cumming again.

“Fuck,” he swore, pounding one fist into the wall. Vi was still cumming, her voice lost as she jerked into Steve.

Then the wave receded, and they relaxed against each other, panting and sweating. Vi pulled herself close, kissing him sloppily, her lips dry but her mouth wet and warm. Steve took hold of her hips once more, and slowly stepped backwards, until the back of his knees hit the bedframe. He sat, Vi still snug around his cock, her chest flushed and heaving. Bringing one hand up to her neck, Steve slid his fingers into her still-damp hair, keeping her close. He rested his temple against hers, breathing deep, trying to control his pounding heart.

Vi seemed to curl herself around him. Her legs around his waist, her arms around his shoulders, her stomach pressed against his. She sighed, a long heavy breath.

“Wow,” she finally murmured. “That was…you’ve really never done that before?”

“You couldn’t tell?” Steve replied, only half-joking.

“God, no,” Vi said, chuckling quietly. “You’ve certainly got a natural talent there, Mr Rogers.”

“Glad you think so.” Steve let out his own happy sigh. “But I think I just had an amazing teacher.”

“You didn’t exactly need much instruction,” Vi said. “But I’ll take the compliment.” She pressed a soft kiss to his temple, then begin to untangle herself from him, sucking a sharp breath through her teeth as his cock slipped out of her pussy.

“You okay?” Steve’s heart jolted, but Vi just chuckled.

“I’m fantastic,” she said. “Just…sensitive.” She stretched her arms out. “Be right back.”

As she tiptoed away, Steve’s eyes dropped to the sight of his spent cock, still enveloped within the condom, which was full of his semen. _I can’t believe all that came from you,_ he thought with a wry grin. Vi reappeared a moment later, with a damp towel in her hands.

“Hey,” she said. “Lie back.”

Steve did so, letting himself fall down onto the mattress, though he lifted his head up to watch Vi peel the condom from him, towel ready to catch the mess inside. He gasped slightly as she carefully cleaned him off, her small fingers incredibly unlike his own as she handled his cock. Her eyes flickered up to meet his, looking both shy and seductive in their half-lidded state.

“That okay?” she asked.

Steve swallowed and nodded.

“Do I get to do you now?” he asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

“I, uh, already did,” Vi replied, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “But, you can…do it again?” Steve reached for the towel as he sat up, but Vi pulled it back, giggling. “Sorry, Steve, but mixing a spunk loaded towel with a pussy isn’t a great idea. Kinda negates the condom, you know?”

“Oh!” Steve felt his cheeks burn, but Vi just giggled again, skipping back off towards the bathroom, dropping the spoiled towel on top of the still-knocked over laundry basket. Widening his legs, he rested his elbows upon his knees, lowering his head to rub at the rub of his neck. There was so much he still didn’t realise about sex.

“Hey.”

Steve didn’t realise Vi had returned, lifting his head back up to see her concerned gaze. He smiled at her, pushing his insecurities as far down as he could, and gently took the fresh towel from her.

“Lie down,” he said lowly, nodding at the bed. Vi’s chest swelled as she stepped around him, sitting down on the edge of the bed, before swinging her legs up onto the mattress. Steve turned where he said, as Vi scooted further up towards the pillows. Pillows Steve recognised. “I remember these,” he said, shifting himself to join her. He placed a hand on the pillow beside Vi’s head, hovering over her as she gazed up at him. “I love these pillows. I have dreams about these pillows…dreams of you.”

“Steve…” Vi whispered, her eyes darkening.

“Shh,” Steve hummed. Now that the carnality that had taken hold of him had abated, he took his time looking over Vi’s body. From the slope of her neck, to the swell of her breasts, to the heat of her mound, his eyes trailed paths back and forth, until he had worked up the courage to run the towel over her flushed skin.

“Steve…” Vi’s nipples immediately stiffened in the air, the coolness of the towel causing the smoothness of her skin to disappear under a rush of goosebumps. Steve watched as her breathing shuddered under the touch of the towel, and he moved it around her breasts in slow circles, his tongue repeatedly darting out to wet his lips.

“I want to kiss your breasts,” he murmured, lowering his head to her collarbone.

“Please,” she replied softly, lifting her arms above her head, submitting to him completely. “Anything you want.”

Steve pressed his lips to the swell of her left breast, hearing her heart thudding in the centre of her chest, before moving them down to the puckered nipple, so desperate for attention. Vi gasped, back bowing off the mattress, as he sucked it into his mouth, kissing hungrily then sucking softly. His hand moved the towel down to her stomach, his mouth shifting to the other nipple, tasting the tang of Vi’s flesh on his tongue and wanting more.

The towel went lower still, Vi writhing in anticipation as Steve kissed a line down her abdomen to her pelvis, allowing the towel just to skim over her mound. Her legs opened wantonly, baring herself to him, and Steve’s heart seemed to swell in his chest at the sign of complete trust and submission. As he slid the towel between her folds, it shocked him to see how delicate she looked. To think he had been slamming into her with such abandon only minutes earlier. The skin was soft and pink, the velvety folds further down a darker red. Were they always that colour? _Did I hurt her, and she didn’t tell me?_

Steve’s chest tightened, and he drew away sharply, perching on the side of the bed.

“Steve?” Vi sat up slowly, reaching for him. “Steve, what’s wrong?”

“You were supposed to tell me,” he said. “If I hurt you. You were supposed to tell me.”

“Wha- Steve, you didn’t hurt me,” Vi insisted.

“You’re all red,” he said quietly, hanging his head. “And I wasn’t gentle, at all. You should’ve told me-“

Steve stopped when Vi gently slapped his upper arm.

“Did that hurt?” she asked.

“Uh, no.”

She did it again.

“How about that?”

“No, but that’s not the same-“

“I bet,” Vi went on. “If I slapped your arm like that, for ten minutes, it’d go red, wouldn’t it?”

“It’s not-“

“It wouldn’t hurt,” she said, slapping him once more. “Not really. But, the skin would flush, right? The blood would rise to the surface?”

“Vi-“

“Steve.” Vi clambered onto his lap, taking his face within her hands. “Look at me.” He did, his brow creased. “Even if it had hurt, you heard me, right? How good it felt, how hard I came, you heard me, didn’t you? Sometimes sex does hurt. Sometimes we want it so hard and rough we’re bruised for the next week, but that doesn’t mean we enjoy it any less. When we want it like that, we enjoy it more. I wanted you exactly the way you were, even if I had hurt, but Steve: It. Did. Not. Hurt. You did not hurt me. I swear.”

Steve swallowed, the tension in his chest lessening.

“Promise?” he asked.

“On my life,” Vi whispered, resting her forehead against his. They sat like that for a moment, until Vi bit down on her lower lip. “You wanna stop for the night?”

“Do you?”

“No.” Vi smiled shyly. “I was really enjoying the attention, you know?”

“You want me to continue?”

“Yeah, but only if you-“

Vi let out a squeal as Steve turned them over, pushing her back down onto the mattress. He kissed her fiercely, taking her wrists in his hands and pulling them over her head. Wordlessly obeying, Vi curled her fingers around the iron bars of the headboard, and opened her legs. Steve returned to where he had left off, between her thighs, with his thumbs spreading her pussy lips wide.

The redness still worried him, her pussy looking more flushed than ever. He paused, and Vi slid her ankle up his arm.

“Think of it like this,” she said huskily. “Think about how red and hot your cock gets, when it’s so hard it throbs. That’s what this is: I’m red and hot, and so wet I’m throbbing.”

Steve’s mouth went dry, heavy breaths surging through his nose. His eyes flickered up to meet hers, which were dark with lust, then back down to her pussy. He could see the moisture spilling from her, slicking her folds. He could smell its tangy sweetness. He lowered his head.

First, a kiss. Gentle and promising, right on the tip of her clitoris. Then, a lick. Firm but pliant, journeying between her folds to where her pussy opened, then back up to that little nub of nerves his research had seared in his mind. Finally, he sucked. Pulling her clitoris between his lips for his tongue to flick against.

“Fuck!” Vi arched off the bed with a curse, and Steve stopped, drawing back for reassurance. “Yes,” she groaned, meeting his eyes. “Do that again.”

He did, his hands tucking under her thighs to pull her closer to his mouth. She cried out again, her stomach muscles clenching, her head digging into the pillow. He could smell her wetness more than ever, tilting his head down to lap her up. He loved the soft whimpers she made when he pushed his tongue into her pussy, the initial ring of muscles quivering around him.

He went back and forth, exploring and investigating, committing it all to memory. She sighed contentedly when his ministrations were slow and probing, groaned and mumbled when his tongue moved quicker, then crying out when his lips clamped down and he sucked. Her clitoris was more sensitive on the right side than the left when he brought his fingers up to play, and she begged for more whenever he stopped.

By the time she came, her clitoris held tight between his lips, her pussy urgently sucking on his pistoning fingers, her body was shaking, her voice hoarse and her lips dry. Steve welcomed her orgasm eagerly, his free hand grasping his hardened cock and pulling. When Vi finally nudged him to stop, her face was flushed red, her features slack, but she beckoned him up, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Steve wrapped his hands in her hair, instinctively grinding his cock against her pelvis, seeking out that warm, wet place he was beginning to think of as heaven. His cock slipped against her opening, as if knowing to coat itself in her lubricant, and Steve moaned in the back of his throat. His hips moved faster, revelling in the friction, but he pulled himself away after a moment.

“Steve,” Vi sighed.

“Vi,” he murmured. He ran one hand lovingly down her body, palming her breast and teasing her nipple, before rubbing her clitoris between her folds.

“Oh!” Vi’s voice hitched, her fingers clamping down around Steve’s wrist. “Oh my God!” He hadn’t heard this intonation before, but he knew it was good. “Oh God! Steve! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh! Steve!”

She came harder than ever before, her eyes shut tight, her pelvis thrusting into Steve’s touch. Steve could only watch as her entire body suddenly seemed to go limp, her fingers relaxing around his wrist.

“Fuck,” she whispered. “That was…fuck…”

“That was different than the others,” Steve said quietly, withdrawing his hand, unable to hide the proud smile on his face. “Was that a, um, multiple orgasm?”

“Y-yeah.” Her voice stammered a little, almost shyly. “I wasn’t quite expecting that. You did your homework, huh?”

“Uh, maybe,” Steve replied, his own voice turning shy. “I wanted to make sure I could, you know, please you.”

“Mission accomplished, soldier.” Vi gave him a cheeky salute, before sitting up. “Now I have a task of my own to carry out.”

“Oh?”

“Lie back, gorgeous,” she whispered into his ear, pushing him down onto the mattress. “Let me see if I can work off some of this ‘orgasm debt’. S’not fair I’ve cum, what was that, about three times more than you?”

“You don’t need to-“

“You have no idea how much I need to,” Vi cut him off, throwing her leg over his thighs. “If I let you get away from me before I have a chance to taste you…” She ducked her head, pressing a sucking kiss just below Steve’s naval. “…I might just die of regret.”

“Well, when you put it like that.” Steve gulped, his cock twitching at the mere implication of where Violette was heading. “Go right ahead.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

Steve hissed when Vi wound her fingers into his pubic hair, tugging softly, amazed at such a thing arousing him. She pulled again, harder, and he swore, jutting his hips upwards, bouncing her where she sat upon his thighs.

“Careful,” she giggled.

“Sorry…”

“Did that hurt?” she asked, trailing her fingers free. Steve could only nod, gulping. “Shall I kiss it better?”

“Yes…” he whispered. “Please.”

Vi scooted back on his thighs, pressing her lips to his lower abdomen, sucking a pink line down to his pelvis, kissing the tangle of hair, and then travelling further.

“Jesus,” Steve swore under his breath, trying to prepare himself for what was soon to come.

Vi edged slowly south, her cheek brushing against his cock as she kissed around it, making her way to his testicles. Steve’s breath hitched as her hand closed around his balls, gently rolling them in her palm, then pulling down softly. His cock jerked in response, and she titled her head up, kissing the base so softly he might have imagined it.

Keeping hold of his testicles, Vi kissed up the underside of his penis, rising up the shaft to the head, which had begun to leak pre-cum. Flicking her tongue to catch some of the moisture, Vi moved past the throbbing cock head, and licked back down the shaft, pulling on his balls again as her tongue glided against his flesh.

More precum bubbled from his cock as Vi ran her tongue up the other side of his shaft, squeezing his testicles firmly. This time when she licked the tip, she let her tongue actually meet the head of his cock, sending a shock of pleasure through Steve’s entire body.

“Fuck, Vi,” he moaned. He was loving every single thing she was doing, but he needed more. His cock felt ready to explode, and she’d barely even touched it. It was unlike anything he had ever imagined, but a memory surfaced in the fog of his aroused mind, of their first time together, through the laptop screen.

_‘Patience, Cap. It’s about anticipation before stimulation. The longer you wait for the touch you long for, the better it feels.’_

“Just how long are you gonna make me wait?” Steve groaned, his hands clenching into fists.

“Hmmm, just a little bit longer, I think,” Vi replied teasingly. She winked at him, softly dragging her fingernails up the underside of his shaft. “Nearly there now…” She circled one finger just under the head. “So close…” She lowered her head, her lips almost touching him as she whispered.

Steve fought the urge to thrust upwards, forcing her pretty pink lips to kiss him, his jaw clenched so tight he thought his back teeth might shatter any minute.

“Vi,” he pleaded.

“Hmmm?”

“Please, I can’t…I can’t take any more of this.”

“Hmmm…”

Vi flicked her tongue against the head of his cock, so small a connection, but enough to make his nerves sizzle. She did it again, releasing his testicles to wrap her hand around the base, squeezing softly, then firmer, then harder, then relaxing. She licked him like that for a minute, just the very tip of her tongue against his head, then, finally, as her hand began to move upwards, she flattened her tongue against him, then slid her mouth around him. Steve groaned, but she stayed still, teasing him more than he thought possible, just holding him in her mouth.

Then she sucked.

“Fuck!” Steve’s back bowed off the bed, one hand reaching up to grasp the bedframe as his hips thrust into Vi’s mouth. She moved with him, as if anticipating the movement, twisting her hand around his shaft as his hips fell back to the mattress, but her mouth didn’t stop sucking, the insides of her cheeks pressing around him. Just as he thought he was going to cum, Violette’s lips pulled off his cock with a pop, and she resumed licking up and down the shaft.

“Uhhhh,” Steve groaned, grinding his hips upwards, desperate for more friction than Vi was currently giving him.

“Cheeky boy,” she scolded him, swatting his side. “You stay where you are, naughty hips.”

“I was close,” Steve sighed. “I was really close.”

“I know,” Vi replied, her licks turning into soft kisses down to his balls. She caressed his testicles in one hand, stroking his shaft with the other, leaning back to look up at him. “But just you wait, I’ll get you there, promise.”

“Mmmmm.” Though her actions were slow, their steadiness reminded him of the rhythm of his hips as they had worked into her not so long ago. He could see her on the backs of his eyelids, the images seared into his mind for as long as he’d live: her gaping mouth, her heaving breasts, her tousled hair, the droplets of water and sweat by her temples. “Vi…”

Her mouth was back around his cock, moving further down that before, almost taking his entire length down her throat, sucking and slurping, releasing him every time then engulfing him again. His teeth ground together, his jaw tight, his Adam’s apple bobbing was every strained swallow. His mouth was dry, his breaths shallow, the light flashing behind his closed eyes. Each time Vi swallowed him, more of him snuck inside, until her nose pressed into his pubic hair.

He was almost there again, but Vi seemed to know just when to stop, Steve muttering curses when she drew away again. She was panting, smiling wide with flushed cheeks, her hands splayed over his thighs.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” Steve replied breathlessly.

“So, I’ve given you a little bit of everything,” Vi went on coyly, gently running her nails along the inside of his thighs. “You have a preference for how you wanna cum? Some guys can be pretty specific about it.”

“I don’t know,” Steve said honestly. “I love all of it. Whichever makes you most comfortable, I guess.”

“Ever the gentleman.” Vi grinned. “And you want me to swallow?”

“Um, as opposed to…?”

“Spitting, drooling, holding it in my mouth so you can see, feeding it back to you-“

“Swallowing’s fine.” Steve wasn’t how much longer that list was, but he’d heard enough to scare him. _For now,_ he told himself. _Maybe the other stuff will sound more appealing another time._

“Great.” Vi sounded genuinely pleased about that. “I’ve always been a swallower.”

“Uh…” Steve didn’t know how to respond to that, ignoring the flare of jealousy in his chest. “G-great.”

“Shhh,” Vi hummed, leaning down to kiss his naval. “Just close your eyes, and remember to breathe.”

Steve let his eyes slip closed as Vi took his cock between her lips once more. Her mouth felt warmer and wetter than ever; she seemed to be coating him with her own saliva. He groaned as his cock slid further in, curving slightly as it reached the back of her throat, and Vi’s ever skilful fingers massaged his testicles. As she increased her pace, drawing back and forth on his cock, she also increased her suction, and though his cock was no longer reaching the back of her throat, her hand stroking the base of his shaft ensured all of him was stimulated.

Steve felt his testicles tightening, Vi’s mouth moving faster still, her tongue flattening against the underside of his shaft as she thrust herself down on him. She allowed more of him to escape her mouth, her hand stroking the excess, as she focused on his cockhead, sucking in short sharp bursts, as if desperate to drink from him.

 _She is,_ Steve remembers. _She wants it in her mouth. She wants to swallow it…to swallow my cum._

The thought alone gave Steve another shock of pleasure, his hands clenching around the metal poles of the bedframe, barely aware of crushing them in his palms. _Shit,_ he thought, but he couldn’t think any deeper than that. He was going to cum any minute.

“Vi,” he grunted. “Vi, I’m gonna…” Vi hummed as if in reply, but didn’t stop.

Stomach spasming, jaw tightening then going slack, groaning and gasping, Steve came, his hips curling upwards, but obeying Vi’s previous command to stay in place. He cried out, feeling his ejaculate being sucked down the moment it escaped his cock, hearing the muffled swallow of Vi’s throat as she drank him down. She didn’t stop until he did, pulling each spurt forth and swallowing deeply, her movements slowing, turning gentler as Steve grew oversensitive.

It took Steve several moments before he realised she was cleaning him with her mouth. Licking and sucking any cum she had missed, not that she had missed much, travelling down and up and down again. Releasing the bedframe, Steve brought his hands down to her face, softly pulling her away. He needed to kiss her, now.

She crawled up his torso, her face in his hands, and met his lips eagerly. Steve could taste himself on her tongue, but it only endeared him to her more. He didn’t know how to quantify what she had given him that night, but he didn’t think he could ever repay her. For now, he was content to kiss her, to hold her, to be with her. Whatever tomorrow brought, be it awkwardness, excitement, or simply a new day, he was happy to face it, knowing they’d always have tonight.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
